Forgot the Fob Watch
by Doublesecret
Summary: The Doctor becomes human on earth and loses his memories, and unknowingly creates some timelord kids, NO LEMON! The Doctor and two OC children. Rated T for possible language. Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, if i did I would make this an actual plotline, and bring back David Tennant. I only own any OCs.
1. How it Begins

Forgot about the Fob Watch

At one point The Doctor needed to use the fob watch to become human, because the Daleks are doing a search for Timelord DNA on earth. They are trying to complete a full time lord genome so they can recreate a dalek-timelord hybrid from Evolution of the Daleks to use for their own purposes. When The Doctor is human, he finds himself on the streets with no money, and he can't get a job because of his personality, and sees an ad for sperm donation. Being human, he has none of his memories, and doesn't realize how this could be a problem. He donates sperm and gets money to start a new life. When he opens the fob watch he returns back to being a timelord along with all of the sperm that was donated, which is now two twin newborns, a boy and a girl. The Doctor has forgotten his time as a human, and therefore has no recollection that these children could exist. Cut to 13 years later. These two children, a boy and a girl, go to sleep and wake up to find themselves kidnapped by cybermen, in the middle of a cybership, in the 12th cyber-legion. These cybermen have been trying to get timelord DNA to remake the cyber-planner (from Nightmare in Silver). They try to take a tissue sample from the girl to get the DNA but when they cut her arm, it automatically heals and you see regeneration energy. In another room a cybermen touches the boy and automatically loses all power. Another cyberman comes over to investigate and gets a power overload and has it's circuits fried when touching the boy. 15000,000 light years away the TARDIS senses the regeneration energy and starts hurling towards the cybermen's base. The Doctor is yelling at the TARDIS because he cannot feel the regeneration power. The Doctor starts to panic thinking the timelords have returned. The TARDIS crashes through a wall of the cybership. The Doctor steps out and he is completely surrounded an army of disabled cybermen. The Doctor looks up and the boy and the girl are sitting there, strapped to cyber conversion units, the girl surrounded by regeneration energy, and the boy by electricity. The Doctor slowly makes his way over to them, quite scared of powers that may prove a threat to him.

"Who are you?" the girl says, "Are you one of them?"

"No," The Doctor says, "I am here to help you, don't worry."

"Don't trust him!" the boy yells out, "How do you know he's telling the truth?"

The girl sticks her tongue out at the boy, and she keeps talking to The Doctor.

"I said, who are you?"

"Ah, they all ask that, but nobody knows. But the question I need to ask is, _what_ are _you_?"

"What do you mean, I'm human, or so I thought, but for all I now know, maybe I'm an mutant, or a martian, or a robot!"

"Do you know what that is surrounding you, well it's regeneration energy, which means you're either a very naughty girl and you took some power, or you're part timelord, which isn't possible 'cause there I'm the only one, and I only have a daughter and she's quite old. And you," The Doctor said pointing to the boy, "You're surrounded by electrical energy!"

"Why the bloody hell is that?!" asked the boy.

"Well, we'll just have to find that out, now won't we?" The Doctor asked excitedly. "Here let's get you both off this horrible ship!"

"How?" the girl asked, "Surely not in that tiny blue box!"

"Oh, you are in for a **_BIG_** surprise!" The Doctor exclaimed.

(DOCTOR WHO THEME)

_OOOOOOOOOOOO WEEEEEEEEEEE OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,_

_OOOO WEEE OOO_

_DUNH DUNH, D-D-DUNH DUNH, OOOOOOOOO WEEEEEEEE OOOOOOOOOO_

(DOCTOR WHO THEME)

END OF CHAPTER ONE

**OK, THIS IS MY FIRST STORY, HOPE YOU ENJOYED! THIS IS A FANFIC WRITTEN BY TWO PEOPLE, NOT JUST ME. THE OTHER AUTHOR DOES NOT HAVE A FANFICTION ACCOUNT YET, BUT IF SHE GETS ONE I'LL PUT IT ON MY PROFILE HOMEPAGE.**

**DON'T KNOW WHICH DOCTOR, WILL LEAVE A POLL ON THE FRONT PAGE,**

**THEIR NAMES WILL BE SAID NEXT CHAPTER.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, AND IF YOU LIKED IT LEAVE A FAVORITE :)**

**DoubleSecret, out. **


	2. Latent Abilities PART 1 of 3

Chapter 2

OK, THE POLL GOT MESSED UP, BUT IT'S OK, WE FIGURED IT OUT ANYWAY. LOT OF DIALOGUE THIS CHAPTER. THANKS FOR WAITING, I KNOW I'M A SLOW UPDATER. IF YOU HAVE A SUGGESTION OR NOTICE A CONTINUITY/GRAMMAR/SPELLING MISTAKE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND I WILL FIX IT! R&R

The confused Doctor and two amazed children run into the TARDIS.

"Wait..." the girl said staring around at the inside of the TARDIS.

"How-" the boy stuttered.

"Yeah, it's bigger on the inside, I get that a lot," The Doctor exclaimed.

"Wait, but how is it a police box and then...what?" the girl murmured.

"Well, I'm an alien and this is my spaceship. I use it to save humanity. For some reason you two have timelord DNA inside you, and we need to find out how, and why."

"What in the world is a timelord?" the girl says.

"Well..." The Doctor says starting the TARDIS up, "It is a species of alien, very much humanlike, but a little different, and I thought I was the only Gallifreyan left!" (A/N he says Gallifreyan, not timelord because of River, Jenny(from doctors daughter), and any others like that)

"Wait," said the boy, "so now you're a Galli-thingy? I thought you just said you were a timelord!"

"Gallifrey is the planet where timelords are from, timelord is a species, and timelords from Gallifrey are also Gallifreyans!" The Doctor answered.

"But we're from Earth... right?" Asked the girl.

"The TARDIS can find that out for us!" The Doctor said excitedly as he ran over to the control panel, pulled a screen towards him, and started flipping switches and pushing buttons.

'SCANNING...' appeared on the screen along with some symbols.

( . )(A/N for those who can't read Gallifreyan it says Estimated Time Five Minutes)

"Well that will take a while," The Doctor said annoyed.

"Five minutes isn't that long." said the girl, to The Doctor's surprise.

"How do you know it says five minutes?" The Doctor asked incredulously.

"Well it's right there on the screen!" She said.

"That's just a bunch of circles." The boy said, confused.

"No..." The girl started,

"It's Gallifreyan." The doctor cut in.

There were a few moments of stunned silence.

The girl started talking confusedly, "But then, how..."

She was cut off by the TARDIS making a strange noise. The Doctor rushed over to the screen. It said: SCAN COMPLETE.

underneath it showed this: .

**OK, THIS IS MY FIRST STORY, HOPE YOU ENJOYED! THIS IS A FANFIC WRITTEN BY TWO PEOPLE, NOT JUST ME. THE OTHER AUTHOR DOES NOT HAVE A FANFICTION ACCOUNT YET, BUT IF SHE GETS ONE I'LL PUT IT ON MY PROFILE HOMEPAGE**

**I've been getting a lot of favorites, thanks so much, sorry for the slow update, but I was away and wasn't able to post, sorry! I'm not going to have access to technology from 7/17-8/13.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, AND IF YOU LIKED IT LEAVE A FAVORITE :)**


End file.
